


Restart at Route 66

by Moosland



Category: Mamamoo, wheesa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosland/pseuds/Moosland
Summary: 总统安×艺术家辉 ooc预警发生在4th Universe的故事
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Restart at Route 66

卸任掉总统的职务之后，安惠真如释重负。她交待完所有的事务，安排好后续的一切，打点好行装，逃离了纷扰的政坛。

还在任的时候，安惠真的风评走向很奇怪，人们一方面对她的治国有方大加赞赏，一方面又对她的私人行程的机场服装不予理解。这位特立独行的女总统，在四年任期期满之后，果断离任，结束了自己的政治生涯，隐匿了踪迹。

就在人们还在对于安总统拒绝连任的缘由众说纷纭的时候，安惠真独自醉倒在异国街角的小酒馆里。她趁着还尚有一丝力气，赶忙冲进酒馆的厕所里大吐特吐。

总算是清醒了些，安惠真拖着疲惫的身体回到隔壁旅馆，一头栽进柔软的床垫里，很快便沉沉睡去。

安惠真又梦见了，那个经年未见的人。遥远的，模糊的，难以触碰的，她只能依稀辨出那个人的身形。那个人会露出甜甜的酒窝，柔声唤她的名字，那个人在她们第一天见面的时候，用她清亮而温柔的嗓音介绍自己，她说：“你好，我叫丁辉人。”

安惠真已经记不得梦到过丁辉人多少次了。每天清晨翻身时床单冰冷的触感以及醒来后身旁空荡荡的枕头都在提醒着她，丁辉人已经不在她身边了。日复一日的失落感驱使着她全身心地投入到工作中去，她试图用安排得密密麻麻的行程和处理不完的国家大事来麻痹自己，好像这样忙碌下去就能减少安惠真对丁辉人的思念，否则空闲下来的每一个呼吸的间隙，那个人的身影又会侵占掉她的头脑。

阳光穿过厚重窗帘的缝隙照进昏暗的房间里，安惠真混沌的大脑慢慢苏醒过来，她看了眼手机上的时间——下午两点，该出发了。简单地冲了个澡，换上干净清爽的衣服，安惠真退掉房间，回到她的车上。

拿出地图在当地的图标上画了个圈，安惠真的手指顺着标记好的路线，划到下一个目的地。沿途是一望无际的西部公路，就像她的旅途一样，漫长而没有边际。

这条路线原本是要和丁辉人一起来的。

那时她们一起挤在丁辉人奶奶家阁楼的小床上，畅谈着两个人的未来。夏夜的微风伴着蝉鸣声慢悠悠地飘进狭小的阁楼，月光投在木地板上，留下深浅不一的阴影，月光下的丁辉人眼睛里亮晶晶的，她抱着靠枕，有些兴奋地看着一旁的安惠真：“黑金呐！我们以后一起去66号公路旅行吧！我们可以先去洛杉矶玩上一阵子，然后再一直沿着公路走到芝加哥去。”  
丁辉人向往自由，对于当时的她来说，家人，朋友，艺术家梦，安惠真，以及对洛杉矶还有美国西部广袤的天地和无际的的公路的憧憬构成了她全部的世界。  
“好啊！”安惠真想都没想，立马答应下来。只要是和丁辉人一起，去哪儿都可以，就算是月球，她也会毫不犹豫地说“好”。

第二天一大早，两个人就兴冲冲地开始着手未来的旅行计划。

从洛杉矶到芝加哥，全长快四千公里。丁辉人在一旁出主意，“黑金呐，到时候你就开车，然后我在旁边给你唱歌让你提神，怎样？”

安惠真没说话，给了她一个白眼。

“没事，总会有办法的，”丁辉人忽略掉安惠真的白眼，“到时候我们也可以边走边歇，或者开房车去也可以？”

“唔…房车也不错。”安惠真仔细思考了一下，表示赞同。

“好！那就说定了！你要陪我去哦，不许反悔！”丁辉人把头在安惠真肩上左蹭右蹭，还顺带唱了首欢快的“黑金妮之歌”。

谁抵得住奶狗撒娇呢？反正安惠真是不行，她绷起的嘴角不自觉地上扬，连声应着“好好好”。

思绪回到现实，安惠真叹了口气，“丁辉人，你现在又在哪里呢？”

汽车缓缓发动，安惠真驶出小镇，驶上公路。

安惠真没有从洛杉矶出发，而是从公路的起始点芝加哥沿着和丁辉人计划中相反的路线走的。不是因为埋怨丁辉人的离开或者想和丁辉人作对才这样，把洛杉矶作为最后的目的地只是因为安惠真知道，那是丁辉人最想去的城市。等到最后再去那个地方，仿佛这样她的希望就会再延长一些，至少，在辗转了这么多个城市都没有找到丁辉人的时候，她还可以安慰自己，或许丁辉人其实最终就在洛杉矶呢。

窗外是茫茫一片荒漠。只有黄沙，灌木丛和仙人掌在变化着，安惠真打开车载音响，熟悉的音乐流淌出来，填满了整个车厢。CD机里的光盘是她自己刻的，几乎都是她曾经和丁辉人在一起的时候常听的歌。除了这些，里面还有一首歌，很特别，是一年前的某一天突然在空降在音乐排行榜上还达成了all kill的一首歌，没有宣传，没有曝光，甚至连歌手都没有透露过自己的真实姓名，只说自己叫“WI”。歌曲一开头就是抓耳的嗓音，再后来又是动情之处的悲切“想着重新开始，因为我清楚，我非你不可”“第一次与你相遇，那些悸动的回忆，还历历在目”……一曲终了，结尾是大漠一般空旷而飘渺的余韵。

安惠真点开这首歌的时候，她的心脏簇然收紧了。那个绝不会听错的，熟悉的声线，那些情绪分明的歌词，还有那一眼就能看懂的名字“WI”，都一拳一拳打在她心上。无数个深藏在夜里的思念都像洪水般涌上来将她淹没，丁辉人，原来你也过得不好，原来你也真的有在想我。

安惠真听着听着就红了眼圈，她抱着膝盖蜷缩在沙发上，沉默无声地流着泪。她本来不想哭的，当初决绝离开的人明明是丁辉人，她应该是生气的那个才对，可是这从首歌里安惠真分明听出，心碎的人不止她一个。

其实安惠真何尝又不知道，丁辉人当初决绝离开她的用意。她只是很难过，那个人甚至连商量的余地都没有给她就自己承担了一切，让出了一切，头也不回地离开了，断绝了她们之间所有的联系。

丁辉人总是这样，自己一人扛着所有的担子，所有的委屈所有的无奈她都自己默默地咽下，不说一句苦也不喊一声累。就连这件事，也是丁辉人主动退出，给安惠真换来她的前途。

“丁辉人，我不要你这么无私，不要你这么能忍耐，我有时多希望你能自私一点，多为自己想想；多希望你能在开心的时候就尽情大笑，委屈的时候就放声大哭。无论怎样，不是都还有我吗，为什么不相信我呢，不是说好了未来要一起面对吗？丁辉人，大骗子，我好讨厌你，又好想你……”安惠真看着滚了一地的酒瓶，趴在茶几上嘟囔着。

纸是包不住火的。丁辉人一直都懂得这个道理。从安惠真踏入政坛的那一刻开始，丁辉人就已经动了和安惠真分手的心思，她不想因为她们两个之间的事情断送了安惠真的大好前途。现在还只是因为安惠真默默无闻，但是丁辉人相信安惠真一定会选上总统的，一旦到了那时候，只要有心人稍稍使些手段调查一番，就不难发现原来那个一直陪在安总统身边十几年的挚友其实是她的同性情人。世人怎么会接受这样的事情？一旦出了纰漏，安惠真将承受的，是无法计量的质疑甚至谩骂。

丁辉人不允许这样的事情发生。

候选人名单出来的那天，丁辉人哭了，她从沙发上跳起来抱着安惠真转圈。安惠真大脑一片空白，她已经记不清当时她们说了些什么，只记得欢笑与眼泪。丁辉人把头搁在安惠真的颈窝，眼泪鼻涕抹她了一肩。  
“黑金呐，祝贺你，你一定要好好的，你要开心，要记得想我。”丁辉人趴在她肩头含糊不清地嘟囔着。

安惠真还没有从震惊和喜悦的双重攻击下恢复过来，更没有注意到丁辉人不同寻常的话语。那晚她们两个喝了好多酒，流了好多眼泪。安惠真俯下身子吻住丁辉人的唇，两个人粗鲁地交换着彼此的呼吸，一直从客厅到卧室。

第二天再醒来的时候，丁辉人已经不见了，安惠真打她的电话，已经停机了，再急忙赶到丁辉人家，已经退掉了，打电话给丁辉人的房东阿姨却得知丁辉人早就联系好了说是随时都有可能找房东阿姨退房。安惠真发疯似的找遍了所有的地方，最后只找到了压在枕头下的一封信。

“黑金呐，再见，对不起，我爱你。你一定要成为总统，要好好的，要遇见更好的人，要照顾好自己，还是不要想我了，那样你会分心的，就让我来想你就好了。”

我怎么可能不想你，怎么可能不分心，丁辉人，你想错了，除了你，这个世界上不会有第二个更好的人了。

丁辉人刚走那会儿，安惠真甚至想过推掉选举去找丁辉人，选举有丁辉人重要吗？在安惠真的眼里看来——没有。可是现实让她不能这么轻率地做决定，理智战胜了情感，而且率性推掉选举只会毁了丁辉人为她牺牲的一切。

现在任期结束了，她不想连任，而且从丁辉人离开的那一刻开始，她突然发现，总统梦似乎也不那么重要了，勤勤恳恳兢兢业业干完了这四年的工作，是时候重新开始了。

安惠真联系了“WI”的那首歌的出版公司——月星World，摇滚巨星金容仙就是来自那家公司。她从公司总经理玟星那儿得知这是从美国66号公路沿途的某个小镇寄出来的匿名信件和磁带，那个人拜托她不要透露磁带的具体出处并且使用化名“WI”。

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你。”

“抱歉，我的确没办法提供更多信息了。”

“没关系，这样就够了。”

挂掉电话，安惠真立刻飞往了美国。

从前忙得晕头转向的，没有办法实现那个夏天说好的来66号公路旅行的愿望，如今来了，身边却没有丁辉人了。安惠真自嘲着，觉得造化弄人。

车子还行驶在风景一成不变的西部公路上，安惠真听着歌，又回忆了一遍从前。

辗转了这么多个城市都没有一点丁辉人的消息，安惠真似乎都已经淡然了，“期望越大，失望越大”这个道理在这短短的几个月里已经被她反反复复咀嚼了无数遍，她只是期待着又思念着，却失去了刚开始那样的迫切。

但是上天的想法总是很奇怪不是吗？就仿佛这单调乏味的公路已经麻痹了你欣赏风景的能力的时候，你突然注意到不远处的路边有个搭车人。

安惠真以为自己眼睛出了问题，她腾出手来揉了揉眼睛，的确有个人，似乎是蓝发，头上戴了个草环，背着个巨大的旅行背包，白色的工装背心松松垮垮地套在身上，格子衬衫系在腰间，下面是黑色修身牛仔裤和皮靴。

再开近点，安惠真看见那人紧实的小臂肌肉和流畅的线条。安惠真心跳突然加速起来，她猛地有了一种强烈的预感。

车子停在那人面前，安惠真按下车窗，她看到那人因为惊讶而扩张的瞳孔。

安惠真握住方向盘手开始不争气地颤抖，但她强行压制住自己的情绪，换上了她当总统时练出的职业微笑，“要去哪儿？小姐。”

那人耸耸肩，“把我丢在附近的小镇上就行了。”

两个人对视了许久，安惠真才低低地开了口

“上车吧。”

没有惊天地泣鬼神的相遇，互相思念的人就这样偶然的，毫无征兆的，在一望无际荒漠上重逢了。

车里是凝固一般的无言，没有人先开口，只有CD机在毫不停歇地工作着。

丁辉人靠着椅背侧着脸，好像在沉思，又好像在欣赏着窗外的大漠，黄沙，仙人掌。

安惠真悄悄觑着丁辉人的侧脸，还是那么优越，只是和记忆中的丁辉人相比，现在的她更瘦了，棱角更加分明，看起来也更加成熟，更加坚强了。安惠真想问她这几年到底经历了什么，为什么瘦了这么多，有没有好好吃饭，过得怎么样……

但她没有开口，也不敢开口。

天色渐渐昏暗下来，车里的音乐播了一曲又一曲，“WI”温暖的声线出来的时候，丁辉人怔了一怔，把脸别得更开了，她不想让安惠真看到她的脆弱，所以她只是沉默无声的对着车窗流眼泪。

她有好多话想和安惠真说，好多事想和安惠真分享，好多问题想和安惠真倾诉，可是她也不敢开口，她不知道安惠真是否还会和从前一样笑着听她讲述她的一切。

你知道吗，这几年我都好想你，镇上的人都跟我混熟了，我每次去酒吧里，老板大叔总会默默地为我把电视机调到有你的频道，你看起来好像过得很好，这样我就放心了。我其实没有期待过再遇见你，这么多年都没有联系，我好怕你早就记不得我了，但是仔细一想，明明就是我先走的，明明就是我让你不要想我的，我这么自私，还怎么敢奢望再同你相遇。

看了眼仪表盘，车快没油了，安惠真驶进路旁的加油站。

她下车去便利店里找店员付款，再出来的时候，透过车窗，她看到副驾驶上空无一人。

“辉妮？辉妮！！”

“辉人呐！！”安惠真慌了，她四处寻找着，喊着丁辉人的名字，语气里带着哭腔，几年前的那个清晨的记忆再次袭来，她脚步慌乱，脑袋有些发昏。

“你喊我吗？”毛茸茸的脑袋从背后冒出来，瞪着一双天真的，但是眼角微红的眼睛看着她。安惠真悬着的心重重地落下来，还好，她还在。再看一眼车里，原来包也还在。

“抱歉让你担心了，我只是刚刚去了趟厕所……”话还没说完，丁辉人感受到一股大力把她揽过去，她落入一个结实而温暖的怀抱中。环绕在熟悉的气息里，丁辉人有些恍惚，抱着她的那个人不住地颤抖着，含混不清地呜咽着，破碎的句子断断续续地传进丁辉人的耳朵里

“辉妮，不要走……”

“我好想你……”

“别再丢下我一个人了好吗……”

“我不做总统了……”

“我只想要你……”

……

“我们重新开始好吗？”

丁辉人的心上像是被开了一枪，泪水模糊了她眼睛，她的指尖颤抖着在安惠真的脸上游移，然后她扳过安惠真的脸，想也没想地吻了上去。

丁辉人想起了曾经陪安惠真看过的那部电影。

“不走了，我不会走了，安惠真，我们由头来过。”

加好油，回到车上，天已经完全暗下来了，安惠真盯着朦胧夜色中丁辉人好看的侧脸。

丁辉人被她盯得有些害羞，“一直盯着我干嘛，又不是没有看过……”

“那不一样。”

“什么嘛……”

“我少看了你四年，你要怎样补偿我？？”

“……  
我知道附近有一家挺好的Motel，去那儿怎样？”

“走！”

安惠真踩下油门，车尾闪过一条红线，然后消失在了温柔的夜色中。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实小安应该是妈木国总统（笑


End file.
